Ragnarok
by Pixellatedtraveller
Summary: Original name: Ragnarok. Translation: The fate of the gods.
1. Chapter 1

Having a phone call about the end of the world during a good dinner made me want to throw up. I was having dinner with my two uncles and cousins, Annabeth. I was enjoying the taste of delicious pasta when Samirah, my ex - Valkyrie, called. I stood up immediately and excused myself. I walked to the other side if the room.

"Hey," I said through my chewing, "What's up?"

"Ragnarok's up." She replied in a tone that only a creepy ghost could replicate.

I almost spat out my food.

"How?" I asked, "I took everyone precaution to delay Ragnarok."

"Well, there were these several times -"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm coming."

So much for a good dinner. I uneasily walked back to the table but I guess I looked a bit to bad. Annabeth grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Have pity in me, I thought.

"Ragnarok." I said. I sounded too much like Sam.

"It's the - you mean it's the end of the world?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"You. Me. Hijack uncle Randolph's car now."

I wasn't expecting to break into another thing after I stopped being homeless. Annabeth quickly stole the keys and we ran out of the house. As we drove away, I heard uncle Randolph's voice calling out from behind us. I kinda felt bad for the old man. I think Sam was looking for as, cause we bumped into her while we were driving.

"I'll take you to Valhalla. Wait, who is the girl?" She asked pointing to Annabeth.

"She's my cousin, Annabeth." I replied.

"Is she..?"

"Yup. All the way."

"Then let's go."

I 'magically' appeared in Valhalla. Rows and rows of warriors were lined up.

"Einherjar of Valhalla!" Cried Odin, "Today is the day which the earth will end. Midgard will unfortunately become a battlefield. Although Ymir was quite annoying."

I landed on a pie. My jeans were covered in chicken and crust bits. It also made a big 'SPLAT' so some people started giggling.

After the all - father finished his speech (which took longer than it should have) I was assigned to a group with Hearthstone, Blitzen and Sam. Annabeth told me she was going to get reinforcements. She sternly grabbed a Valkyries arm and whispered into her ear. The Valkyrie straightened up and both of them teleported away in a 'poof'.

I checked out my friends. Sam had her hijab on as usual. She wore leather clothing with chain armour. She hefted a new golden axe which was enchanted with alf seider. Hearthstone looked the best. He had a new ash staff with perthro still between the prongs. He donned a cape with the rune of Algiz in silk sewn on it. Algiz is the rune of protection. Blitz carried Blitzens blade, it wasn't even a blade. It was a bone steel hammer. It was forged with all the different type of monster bones and drenched in the blood of every monster. It was the strongest hammer ever. Thor had shown a hint of jealousy at Blitzens craft. He was also sporting fashionable armour. Than the horn blew. Than the end of the world happened.

 **When I saw the Magnus and the gods of Asgard page I was immediately like, to much fluff! So enjoy this.**


	2. Behold, Odin's mess hall!

It wasn't very exciting, the end of the world. Just alot if blood spewing everywhere. I had shown everyone the way to Asgard via the rainbow bridge which Gunilla showed me. I hacked through waves of enemies with my sword. I hadn't lost Jack yet, so I thought perhaps Ragnarok hadn't started yet, like a semi final or something. I threw Jack and he diced up a frost giant and flew back to me. Kinda like the lightsabre throw from Star Wars.

We pushed our way to the gates of Asgard and protected it from the giants and monsters of Hel. Standing on Asgard was probably the highlight of the battle for me. Annabeth reappeared with a sword and shield but yelped when she saw the amount of enemies. She quickly asked the Valkyrie to take her somewhere else. She disappeared again. She probably didn't expect to see so many enemies. She might have been able to defeat a 100 enemies, but 10000000? I think otherwise. Before she disappeared though, she said, " Reinforcements."

Odin growled as he smashed enemies into enemies. Hearthstone frowned as he walked through the hordes of enemies, killing them and healing allies just by walking past them. Sam glided gracefully through the air but what she did was a bit to gruesome for young minds. Blitz just flattened everything. Not much to say about that. Thor was watching Sherlock as his hammer, Mjolnir, killed everything with HD lighting bolts. My own dad, Frey, decided to 'warmly welcome' the enemies. And when I say warm, I mean really warm. He practically heated things up. He smashed into things with his horn and probably made it stumpier than it already was.

We finally were forced to go into the great palace of Odin. His halls were mighty bright for the eyes of a mortal. The undescribable creatures pushed against the gate, making it creak loudly. We poked them as hard as we could. Putting it that way probably makes us sound weak, like, I hid behind walls like puny mortals usually do and poked monsters. Not exactly the manliest thing. I decided to rest after a while. The monsters had decided to withdraw for the time being. I do suppose when you have 3 long winters to kill the gods 12 hours isn't that much. I reclaimed Jack and felt my muscles weaken. At least I hadn't died from the strain. There wasn't much since I trained a bit from dying and almost dying. I took my spot on the mess hall of Odin and collapsed there tired.

I woke up to the sound of the horn blowing from the depths of Hel. Sam had night duty so she fell asleep on the floor. I think Odin would have killed as all for sleeping on his floor, but when it's the end of the world, who cares? The weird pink monsters of Jotunheim harassed us constantly, under orders from their masters. I hadn't seen Surt her, so I suspected fowl play. The gated of Odin's palace finally gave in and the monsters flowed in. Odin, Thor, Tyr and a whole bunch of other Norse dudes got covered in minions. I personally was getting overwhelmed. That was when I saw the reinforcements.

 **Sorry for short chapters dudes. But don't worry, I release chapters more quickly because of that. ... But I'm lazy, so expect procastination. Sorry. XD**

 **\- but seriously, I love you guys.**


	3. I get to know people :)

I had never seen Annabeth fight up to that point. She fought like a demon. She sliced up enemies faster than you could say Mimer's well. There were a good 53 people slicing up Hel's creatures. Everyone who was being Odin's walls were staring in awe while the other guys sliced up monsters. I decided not to be a coward. I scaled Odin's gate and jumped over and started backing and slashing and casting alf seider to heal allies. Once they saw that we were winning, Odin and his sons opened the gates. We charged them from the back and front.

Tyr didn't mind his house getting blown up. I got Jack to trip a fire giant on to a frost giant and it made big chemical reactions. Tyr was pretty beast though. He was fighting with one hand missing. We managed to not blow up all the gods houses except for Mimer's old place. Hearthstone casted the rune of Thor and it zapped a whole lot of enemies. Watching him use runes was probably fun if we weren't almost dying all the time. I have a great day ahead of me, I thought.

I actually did have a pretty good day. Once we had subdued the enemies we feasted in Valhalla once more before we set off to Jotunheim, land of the frost giants. I rested peacefully in my room. I had the sudden urge to visit Annabeth. I walked to her room and found her talking with a bunch of other guys.

"Hey," I said, "you gonna introduce me to these guys?"

"Oh," she said, "guys, meet my cousin. Magnus, dummies. Dummies, Magnus."

I smirked. "I wanted to get to know you guys a bit more."

"We can have an introducing session then."

"Okay who's that?" I asked pointing to a guy with raven black hair.

"That's my boyfriend Percy," She said, "he's like you. Same stupidity level and everything."

"Hey!" Percy said, smiling.

I met up with some cool dudes like Connor and Travis Stoll. I liked pranks as much as they did. By the time they were all done introducing I was worn out. I quickly went back to my room and awaited Jotunheim.

 **sorry guys for short chapters. I write on my phone so when you think you've written along story it's pretty short. Peace.**


End file.
